


Remedium

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: From a couple of prompts I received on tumblrSappy Prompts:13. “The way I feel when I’m with you…”16. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”





	Remedium

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cheesy Nyx fluff.

You met Nyx one night in the Emergency Room. He'd been rushed there after a particularly brutal battle against Niflheim and you were there for a sprained ankle—quite a difference in the level of severity of your injuries. That didn't stop Nyx from being concerned over you, calling after the nurses when he saw you wince in pain and asking that they please treat you before they saw to his injuries. The man was on death's door and probably in more pain than you'd ever experienced in your life, yet his main concern was you and your comfort. After you were discharged with a soft cast and crutches, you waited around to make sure Nyx would be okay. He was taken into surgery and you feared the worst, only to be greeted by his smiling face once he awoke from the successful procedure.

“You waited up for me?” he asked groggily.

“Yeah…” you said sheepishly, “You were so nice to me, making sure I was treated first even though you were literally dying. I had to make sure you pulled through.”

You turned a million shades of red. How strange was it that you stayed by a stranger's side for hours as they slept in the hospital? Suddenly your self-consciousness kicked in and you tried to hide the bear that you'd bought at the gift shop, but it was too late.

“Is that for me?” Nyx asked, his eyes shining despite the heavy amount of medicine he was on.

“Oh,” you stammered, “Y-yes. I thought...well, it's stupid. But I thought he might provide some comfort.” You handed the bear over to Nyx.

“It's not stupid,” he said seriously, his eyes showing his sincerity as he reached out to take the bear. His hand brushed against yours and he left it there, the warmth of his palm sending tingles through your skin. “Thank you, truly, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me in a long time.” He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and you couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped your lips.

Nyx grinned up at you. “I don't believe I got your name, beautiful,” he said, his voice more smooth than it should have been just after surgery.

You introduced yourself and his eyes lit up. “That's a gorgeous name. I'm Nyx Ulric, of the Kingsglaive,” he said, doing his best to give you a bow from his hospital bed. He winced in pain, obviously agitating one of his injuries, but he held the “bow” as he brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it.

You'd known who he was since he'd been brought in, hearing one of the EMT's mention his name. “The Hero strikes again, almost killed himself saving one of his companions. A mage, I think.” His reputation as the Hero of the Kingsglaive was well known. 

“It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ulric,” you said graciously.

He scoffed. “Please, call me Nyx.”

\-----

You returned daily after work to visit Nyx in the ICU, bringing him books, magazines, movies, and smuggling in food from the Galahdan restaurant in the refugee quarter.

“You don't have to do this, you know,” Nyx would say every time, though you couldn't help but notice the way his face brightened when he saw you enter his room. You knew you didn’t have to keep visiting him after the first couple of days, but you kept finding yourself drawn to his hospital room. In truth you didn't have many friends in the city, being a refugee yourself, and you enjoyed spending time with Nyx. He made you feel like you were the only person that mattered when he was with you, always keeping his full attention on you when you were there. It didn’t hurt that Nyx was also incredibly attractive as well as charming. If you were being really honest with yourself, you were definitely developing feelings for him.

After a couple of weeks, Nyx was well enough to be released. It was a Saturday so you arrived in the morning, only to find Nyx's friends from the Kingsglaive filling his room. You turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt their time, when Nyx called after you. You walked into his room, smiling awkwardly at his fellow Glaives as you approached Nyx's bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in casual clothes—tight leather pants and a grey t-shirt. It was the first time you'd seen him out of a hospital gown, and it sent a wave of heat through your body.

“This is the girl I was telling you about,” Nyx told his friends, grinning from ear to ear. “She's been such a great caretaker, I almost don't want to go home!”

Your cheeks felt hotter than the sun as you introduced yourself to Nyx's friends—Libertus, Pelna, Tredd, and Crowe. You felt yourself staring at Crowe longer than you should have; she was absolutely gorgeous, her Kingsglaive uniform hugging her body and accenting her tight curves. You felt your stomach sink as you realized she was probably Nyx's girlfriend.

Tredd leaned over to whisper (albeit loudly) in your ear. “So, what are you gonna do now that Ulric's being released? Do your caretaking duties extend to house calls too?”

You nearly choked on your own saliva, making a loud noise in the back of your throat before having a small coughing fit.

“Tredd, look what you did, you nearly killed Ulric's girl!” Pelna teased, smacking Tredd in the chest.

“Yeah, don't kill her off before the Hero has a chance to get laid!” Libertus chimed in.

You weren’t sure why you didn’t just vaporize on the spot. 

“Shut up! You're all children,” Crowe replied, simultaneously smacking Pelna and Libertus in the backs of their heads. She turned to you. “Can you make sure Nyx gets home alright? He's not supposed to drive, and he should stay in bed as much as possible.”

“Oh I think they’re going to be doing a lot of ‘staying in bed’,” Tredd interrupted with an exaggerated wink. Crowe gave him a smack in the head as well.

“Sorry about that,” Crowe apologized. “So can you take care of Nyx for the day? I've got a shift in half an hour and I can't trust these knuckleheads to take care of a houseplant.”

You opened your mouth to respond but Nyx interrupted you. “Hey, don't I get a say in this? I can take care of myself,” he argued, “I'm not a child.”

“Nyx, are you seriously going to say no to your pretty friend here taking care of you for a day?” Crowe asked. 

Nyx looked from Crowe to you and back to Crowe. “You’re right, I can’t say no to that,” he said with a smile. “But only if she wants to.”

Everyone turned to stare at you. “Of c-course!” you said nervously, not wanting to seem too eager, but also not wanting to seem like you had been coerced. 

Everyone said their goodbyes to Nyx and then the two of you were alone. You couldn’t help but feel anxious—you were actually going to go to home with Nyx. To his house. To spend all day alone with him. 

“Sorry you got stuck with babysitting duty,” Nyx said on the ride to his house. It was quite a ways from the hospital, in the old part of the city, near the Kingsglaive headquarters. When you’d gotten close to Nyx’s building you had to drive slowly to avoid a group of kids playing ball in the street. They all waved and yelled happily when they saw Nyx in the passenger seat, and he rolled down the window to say hi to them. 

“We missed you!” one of the children called out as they ran beside the car. 

“Who’s that lady?” another one asked. 

“I missed you guys too!” Nyx replied, “I got pretty beat up fighting some bad guys, but this pretty lady here helped me get better. She’s taking care of me.”

“Oh! So you’ll be able to play with us again soon?” the child asked.

“Yep, as soon as I’m all better I’ll be back to kick your butts at soccer,” Nyx said. “See you guys later!”

“Bye Nyx!” the kids called after him as you drove away.

Nyx’s apartment was at the end of the block, on the second floor of the building.

“I’m glad I don’t need the crutches anymore,” you commented as you climbed the stairs behind Nyx. He moved slowly, taking the stairs one at a time so as not to put excess strain on his stitches. 

“Yeah, good thing, or I’d have to carry you up these stairs and then we’d both be back in the hospital.” His voice was slightly strained, likely from his healing injuries being stretched beyond their limits. When he reached the top of the stairs he had to support himself against the railing while he recovered, the pain on his face evident as he reached into his pocket for his keys. 

Nyx made a move towards the front door but you grabbed the keys from his hand. After trying two wrong keys you finally got the right one, unlocking the door and pushing it open before turning around to face Nyx. You wrapped your arm around his waist, guiding his to wrap around your shoulders as you supported him the short distance through the door. 

“You don’t have to do this, I can make it,” Nyx protested, though you could see the beads sweat on his brow and the way his jaw clenched with every step he took.

“I insist,” you replied, not wanting to argue or hurt his pride. “Which way to your bedroom?” you asked.

Despite his obvious pain Nyx let out a chuckle, waggling his eyebrows at you. “Wow, right down to business, huh? I like that,” he said playfully. 

You gave him a deadpan look, trying not to smile but finding the corners of your mouth turning upwards to spite you. Nyx pointed to a short hallway just to the left of the front door. There were only two rooms off the hallway—a bathroom and an average-sized bedroom. You helped Nyx down the hallway to his bedroom, leaving him for a moment to pull down the covers before helping ease him into bed. You found the remote to the small tv on the bedside table and handed it to him.

“I’m going to get you some water so you can take your pills—you’re obviously in pain. Can I get you anything else?” you asked, pulling the pain pills the doctor had given Nyx from the bag of his possessions and setting them on the nightstand. You felt something soft in the bag and reached back in, pulling out the bear you had given him when he’d come out of surgery.

“Ah, King Bearis! Give him here!” Nyx said with a grin. He took the bear from you and set it next to his head on the pillow. “I don’t need the pain pills,” he said flatly. “But some water would be great. I have bottles in the fridge.”

You poured a bottle of water into a tall glass and brought it back to Nyx. “You really should take the pills, Nyx,” you scolded. “The doctor said if the pain gets bad that you need to take them. They’ll help with the swelling too, help you heal faster.”

“I’m not taking them,” he replied. 

“Fine. Well they’re here if you want them,” you said. You turned and walked towards the door to the bedroom. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything, just yell. But try to get some sleep, okay?”

“I do need something,” Nyx said, beckoning you over. You walked back over to him and he stared up at you with those gorgeous blue eyes. “I need you to stay and keep me company.” He patted the space next to him on the bed.

You rolled your eyes, but walked around the bed and climbed on top. Nyx gave you a pout. “You’re too far away! And you’re on top of the covers, who does that? Get in come over here, please? Don’t make a sick man beg,” he teased.

You did as he asked and as soon as you were close enough, Nyx wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him so that your body was pressed against his side.

“Nyx! You’re gonna tear open your stitches doing stuff like that! Didn’t that hurt?” you reprimanded him, though you couldn’t help but snuggle up against him, the warmth and proximity of his body both comforting and arousing at once. You wrapped your arm around his waist, careful to avoid his stitches.

Nyx just shook his head and grinned. “Nope, no pain. Having you here next to me like this takes all the pain away.”

“Nyx…” you said, sitting up slightly to look into his face.

“Hey, I’m serious. Did you know I wasn’t supposed to be released for another two weeks?” he asked, blue eyes staring up into yours with an intensity you hadn’t seen before. “A ‘miraculous recovery’ they called it. But do you know what it really was?” he asked. 

You shook your head, mesmerized by the way he was looking at you, closer than you’d ever been to him. He moved your arm from his waist up to his chest so your hand rested over the center of his ribcage. You felt his heart beat beneath your hand, pulsing in time with your own.

“It was you, baby girl,” Nyx said softly, bringing his hand up to stroke your cheek, “Your visits and your smile and everything you did for me made me heal faster.”

You shook your head, opening your mouth to protest but Nyx stopped you. 

“Shhhh. It’s true,” he said, and you could tell he was being genuine. “The way I feel when I’m with you…it’s like I could take on the Empire all by myself and win. Grievous injuries or no.”

You hadn’t wanted to admit it to yourself, but you had very similar feelings towards Nyx. “Nyx...I… I don’t know how to describe it, but I feel the same way about you. Even though were were just spending time together in your hospital room, I looked forward to our visits all day long. And when I had to leave at night, I’d stay up thinking about seeing you again the next day.”

Nyx smiled, and you thought this must be how the moon feels to be illuminated by the sun’s rays at the end of every day. “Didn’t you think it was strange that my friends were never there when you came to visit?” he asked. “I made them come earlier in the day so that I could be alone with you whenever you visited. And today? Crowe didn’t have to work today—I asked her and the others to help me get you here. They actually weren’t even acting, so I guess they didn’t have to do much.”

“To be fair, I probably would have offered to take you home anyway, I just needed to get up the courage,” you replied.

“Well now that you’re here, how about staying for a while? I really do need a nurse, and you’re so good at taking care of me. If your hospital visits made me heal two weeks ahead of schedule, imagine how well I’ll heal if you’re here with me all the time.” Nyx brought his hand up to your hair, running his fingers lightly through it. 

You leaned in closer to him, so close your noses almost touched. “I guess I would have to go home and pack up some things. And maybe call off work for a few days,” you said softly. You moved your hand from Nyx’s chest to cup his chin, enjoying the slight rasp of his stubble against your skin. “Helping a brave soldier heal is definitely more important than filing paperwork.”

Nyx nodded. “A noble cause indeed,” he said. “Can I ask you a question, though?”

You gave him a look. “Of course.”

“We’ve been lying here, staring into each other’s eyes, confessing our feelings for one another, and you’re leaning in close to me like this. Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” he asked, pouting.

You almost laughed. “Isn’t that your job, Hero? Sweep the girl off her feet and all that?”

Nyx gave you a stern look. “Not sure if you’ve noticed, sweetheart, but I’m in no condition to sweep anyone off their feet. Besides, I’m pretty sure kisses are part of my recovery plan, and it’s my beautiful nurse’s job to deliver them. In large doses, if you would. We’re a bit behind schedule as it is.”

“I think that can be arranged,” you replied. 

You leaned in the short distance to press your lips against Nyx’s, slipping your eyes closed as your breath escaped you in a muffled gasp. He tasted better than you could have ever imagined, the warmth from his mouth melding into yours in the most sensual kiss you’d ever experienced. Nyx’s hand in your hair moved to the back of your neck, holding you close to him as his tongue entered your mouth. You both moaned at the sensation as your tongues met, Nyx taking the opportunity to bite your bottom lip before pulling away to catch his breath.

“That was...incredible,” Nyx said as you both tried to catch your breath. “Did I mention I need about 20 doses of those every hour?”

“You’d better take it easy there Hero—you’ll tear your stitches.” You leaned back in to press a sweet kiss to Nyx’s lips. 

Nyx chased your lips as you pulled away. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”


End file.
